iHave a Secret
by RaccoonsMask
Summary: Sam has a secret that only Carly can help her with. What will happen to the teens? Find out and please review!  CHAPTER 4 IS UP..SORRY ITS SHORT .
1. Chapter 1

I had only had sex once. I wish I could say it was safe sex, but it just wasn't. It was with a boy who said he loved me. His name was Leon and he was one of the most popular kids at Ridgeway.

I also wish he hadn't taken those words back. I was naive about the problems that could happen if we didn't use a condom and was caught up in the moment. He promised me that it would be wonderful and romantic but he left as soon as he was done with me.

I, Samantha Puckett, am a pregnant fifteen-year-old with no one to help me but Carly Shay.

I missed my period last month and stole one of my mom's pregnancy tests to make sure. It was positive and I nearly broke down. My mom was either totally wasted, totally hungover, or totally gone and there was no way she would ever help me with a baby.

I couldn't possibly get an abortion, 'cause ya know, thats like killing someone. Even if it crossed my mind often to strangle someone or if I just so happen to knock people out with milk cartons I was still a little caring. Right?

I am so worried, so afraid of what Carly will do when I tell her tonight. She didn't even know I was active- yuck I sound like a parent.

I unwrapped the wet towel from my body and examined my stomach in the cracked mirror from my bathroom. There was a really small bump forming and I think that I could pass the first few months off as the food finally getting to me.

I sighed and gently touched my abdomen, tears forming in my eyes. "H-hey little person, I'm gonna try to keep you safe. Promise." I whispered and then got changed to head to Carly's.

I wore something loose fitting so it wouldn't press against my skin so tight and walked past my past-out mother to the door.

Soon enough I was at Carly's window tapping and opening it myself. Carly was startled from reading her book and gasped. "Sam? How many times do I have to tell you to use the front door...like a normal person?" She ruffled her hair and set her book on the nightstand.

"D-does it really look like I'm a normal person?" I stuttered and tried to gulp back my fear. "C-carly can we talk? It's r-really important..."

Even if I kept it from getting to my voice it had to be written all over my face because Carly's eyebrows furrowed and she patted the spot beside her. "Of course. What's wrong?" Once I sat she wrapped her warm arms around me comfortingly.

Here's where I explain everything that is happening. So why can't I do it? A couple tears slid down my cheeks and my breathing became uneven. Instead of choking out the words I just lifted my shirt off to reveal the slight bulge at my stomach.

Carly's face eased up. "Sam, getting a little chubby doesn't really matter! It's bound to happen with you eating me out of house and home!" She chuckled.

I sobbed harder. "C-carly! I'm-I'm pregnant!" I screamed at her and collapsed into her chest sobbing heavily.

She grew really quiet and lifted my head up. "S-sam? H-how?" She said in disbelief and studied my face hard.

I wiped the river of tears from my face and cleared my throat. "Sex duh!" I croaked jokingly.

She held me tight and was silent for a long time. A really really long time. Finally she sat me up and kissed my forehead. "We have to keep this a secret, okay? If you're worried about getting bigger we can blame it on food until eventually you can start ditching school and staying at my house. Then we'll work out where the baby will stay, okay? It'll be alright Sam, I'll help you."

I smiled. "Thanks Carly, I knew I could count on you."


	2. Chapter 2

Already I was two months pregnant. The bump got larger and my fears got worse. I was having lots of morning sickness and whenever Fred-wad or Spencer asked if I was sick I just replied 'Bad thai food' and laughed it off.

I was also moody. Much more moody than usual. Everytime I saw Freddie I would scream at him and how much I hate boys then run away crying. I'm sure everyone was suspicious.

"Maybe you should stop eating thai for a little while..." Spencer whispered while sculptering. Shit. I think he was noticing changes too. "Sam, uh-uh, can I have a talk with you?"

_Shit. No Spencer. I have homework._ Homework? What was the point of lying to Spencer? He couldn't hurt anything, I guess. "Sure..." I finally decided.

Spencer set his clay down and flicked his hands on a towel, wiping paint off of them. He motioned for us to sit down on the couch and I did so reluctantly, holding my stomach supportively._ Please don't think I'm pregnant, please don't think I'm pregnant!_ I chanted in my head.

"Sam, I think that...um I'm no good at these types of things...Sam. I think you're...pregnant." He finally breathed out. _**Shit!**_

I gripped tighter onto my stomach and turned my focus to the floor. "Y'know, I got this sudden urge for pickles and peanut butter." I faked a laugh and quickly ran to the kitchen and dove into the refridgerator.

A moment later Spencers hand was on my shoulder and Spencer was trying really hard to be comforting, I could tell. "Sam. I'm here for you." I dropped the spoon from my hand and nearly jumped into Spencers arms, holding onto him with all my strength.

"Two months, Spencer!" I sobbed into his shoulder. What has this baby done to me? I only used to cry in front of Carly.

Spencer hesitated then ran his fingers through my hair and held me close to him. "Shh...It's okay." He said reassuringly. "We'll all help you. Carly, Freddie, me, and lots of people, okay?"

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. "No! No one can know but you and Carls!" I shouted and wiped my tears.

Spencer looked confused. He looked like he was processing something, running it over and over again in his mind. "How are you gonna keep this a secret, Sam? Someone'll find out eventually. You're going to go to the doctor's right? How are we gonna tell Freddie that you just randomly are going to the hospital after nine months of acting strange?" Spencer shook his head. "They'll help you, Sam."

I looked into his eyes. He seemed sincere. "Alright." I said quietly just as there was a knock on the door. After two knocks it swung open, revealing Carly and Freddie with groceries.

"Then she started vacuuming my hair!" Freddie threw his arms up in disgust and shuddered. "My mom is a lunatic, I swear."

Carly laughed at that and sat the bags down, tossing a pill bottle at me. Freddie looked at me and he grabbed a pillow in defence. "Sam, don't hurt me!" He jumped back as I wiped a few tears. "Wait...Sam are you crying?" He looked closer at me and I hid my face and the pill bottle which was vitamins for me and the baby.

"I-i think I should go upstairs." I excused myself from the room and ran up the stairs with the pills in my hand.

"Sam, wait!" Carly called after me and when I didn't stop she followed me up. On the top step she touched my arm, affectively stopping me in my tracks.  
"Carls, I'm so confused!" I screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

She held me close. She ran lines up and down my back as another set of footsteps thudded up the stairs, revealing a Freddie.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Freddie asked cautiously, afraid to be punched in the jaw at any given moment. I couldn't blame him, if it weren't for this crumby feeling on my insides he probably would be getting punched right about now.

Carly turned us slightly so she could look directly into his eyes, I was forced to stare at a wall. "Freddie, we'll be down in a little while. I'll explain then." She said calmly and rotated us back to our first position. I caught glimpse of his retreating figure down the stairs, confused.

"Carls, I don't want to tell him!" I finnaly yelled and she stopped stroking my back, easing her grip to look straight into my eyes. I saw the questioning look in hers and my lips curled into a frown.

"Why not, Sam?" Carly asked concern covering her tone. I averted my eyes to the floor and scratched the back of my neck.

I took a deep breath and summed up my courage, mentally preparing myself for the explanation. "I don't want him...to-to think of me...as a..a..._slut!_" I panted and nearly ripped flesh from my neck as I continued scratching.

Carly looked shocked, almost like she couldn't believe that. "I can't believe that you would think that, Sam. Freddie cares for you so much, I doubt it would even cross his mind, honestly. Let's go have a chat with him, we need his help, Sam." She looked so sincere. I started to cry.

I debated this in my head. Even though the physical _and emotional_ trama I may have caused Freddie, I knew deep down he cared for me. Not like a boyfriend, but like a brother. I think Carly and Spencer are right, Freddie will help. "O-k-kay.." I decided.

Carly smiled and pulled me by my hand down the stairs and onto the couch where she motioned Freddie over and grinned, placing her hand on my knee. I looked into her eyes and 'whenever your ready' sang from them. I nodded and gulped fear.

"What is it, Sam?" Freddie said slowly, searching despretly into my eyes for an answer.

"I'm-i'm pregnant, Freddie." I sobbed and collapsed into Carly, reliving the ordeal I previously encountered with Spencer.

Freddie's eyes had widened about 50 percent and he stared at me in disbelief. _'he totally thinks i'm a slut!'_ a voice rang in my head. I kicked the voice to the back of my head as he began to speak. "Wh-who..." He couldn't finish.

"L-leon." I gulped and sat up, hugging him, hoping he wouldn't push away in disgust.

Freddie's mouth made an 'O' and he hugged me back, gripping me tight. "Okay." Was all he said, but I didn't question his comment, just enjoyed the hug and acceptance. Freddie started again. "Can I- I help?"

I smiled widely. Everything was actually going to be okay. "Yeah. But don't let your mom find out, she might santize you and pray for the demons I inflicted on you to be banished." I chuckled.

Freddie smiled back and chuckled with me, still holding onto my arms. He let go and leaned back. "Let's rent a movie." He suggested and grabbed the remote. "Sam's choice." He looked up at me and grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been yet another month. A pretty sucky month at that.

"Three months down...only 6 months left..." Carly smirked and looked into the mirror that I used to study my growing tummy with. "Time flys, doesn't it, Sam?"

I laughed nervously- really nervously. "Yep, I suppose. Gosh it's growing fast, i'in't it?" I nodded up towards it and poked my stomach curiously. "When do these things start to kick?" My top lip curled up in disgust.

Carly shook her head at me. "It's a people, don't call it a 'thing'. But I dunno, soon? Have you thought of names, yet?" She asked while crackling her gum wrapper. I paled.

Names? I hadn't even begun to think of them. It could be a girl in me...or a boy. "Ugh, no." I grunted and jumped back-first onto her bed off of the trampoline. "What'll we do about iCarly? It won't be a good influence on the youngin's if I, being a youngin, have a bubble belly." I sighed and gazed up onto the ceiling.

"Only headshots?" Carly suggested, a tweek of 'oh crap' in her tone. "Yeah. We'll make a bit called 'what crazy thing is on Sam's head?'" Carly stated, trying to get more confident about the situation.

I giggled. "I sure am gonna miss random dancing and all that chiz." I frowned. "This is gonna be sooo hard, Carls."

Carly nodded in agreement and her phone buzzed on her nightstand. " I don't know if we can pull this off, Sam. Honestly, sorry." Carly itched her nose and answered the call she was recieving.

I wasn't close enough to hear the caller but Carly sounded frustrated. Then she screamed. "Well flooks to you too!" And the conversation was over, leaving Carly furious and me clueless.

"What's up, cupcake?" I whispered and looked into her soft brown eyes. What could have went on in that small little phone call.

Carly huffed and pouted. "Nevel knows! And he's threatning to leak it!"


End file.
